1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to household plumbing and related fixtures, and more specifically to an improved bidet apparatus for connection to standard toilet fixtures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Toilet fixtures and bidets are well known. Most known bidets are stand-alone units, requiring additional bathroom floor space and appropriate separate plumbing to install. As an alternative, some designers have developed portable bidet units that can be used in conjunction with an existing toilet. However, these portable units are typically bulky and awkward to use, and still require supplemental plumbing to install. Other known portable units have a self-contained water supply, but these generally require constant heating of the water for spontaneous use, and repetitive refilling of the water reservoir for continued use.